


A Glimmer In Your Skin

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, auston is a bottom u cowards, pls comment and be kind i love attention, to follow in that anon's tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: Whoopise Daisy





	A Glimmer In Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> u already kno what it is!!!!!!!! me and my love of mpreg strikes again.
> 
> title from oceans by coasts

Okay so maybe they should’ve been more careful Auston thinks when he looks down at the pregnancy test. The two blue lines would’ve been exciting had they _planned_ to have a baby but. Well. They’re not good at planning.

***

It begins when they’re having victory sex because they won and Freddie was so _hot_ and he got a shutout so a blowjob was in order _at least._ But because they’re young and good hockey gets them hot, they go further. Auston watched as Freddie rolled the condom down his ridiculously pretty cock before slicking himself up and sinking home. It was a good, so good, but when Freddie came and Auston could _feel_ it he knew something wrong happened.

“Fuck, the condom broke,” Auston pants put breathlessly, his own orgasm making him lax. Freddie pulls out with a grunt and _oh_. Austin knew that some people liked having come in them but it just feels weird and is somehow really hot. “Babe, did you notice when?”

Freddie grunts again in that I-just-came-my-brains-out way of his and doesn’t answer for a minute or two. Auston can feel it when Freddie rubs the pad of his thumb over his hole, smearing come into his skin. “I don’t but fuck do you look good like this.” Freddie just continues to rub over Auston’s hole until he gets squirmy, over sensitive and ready to go to bed.

“Quit that! We gotta go shower before sleeping,” Auston successfully flips onto his back, stopping Freddie who has a possessive look in his eyes, and goes to get up. “You can touch me some more once we’re clean.” Freddie then proceeds to leave hickies all over Auston’s inner thighs.

***

It had been about three months since the condom broke and Auston wasn’t expecting the smell of coffee to make him so queasy. He usually likes a cup or two while he and Freddie eat before heading to practice. But today already felt off and then he’s running to the bathroom to vomit. Plus his chest has been… really tender? And he’s been more tired than usual. He used to love having Freddie fuck him after games sometimes, making him lax and affectionate.

Auston goes and talks to the trainers first thing when he gets to practice because he probably shouldn’t be vomiting up everything he ate first thing in the morning. At first the two girls look at him quizzically while Auston talks about how maybe it’s a stomach bug? before a realization appears in their eyes. They look at each other nervously before speaking to him.

“Auston, have you been tested for being a carrier?” Ashley, he thinks, asks gently. It takes a minute or so for him to connect the dots. “I haven’t? Why, do you think I’m pregnant?” his tone was joking but he had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. Ashley and the other trainer, Sam, look at each other before speaking. “We’ll draw some blood to confirm but until then you should be careful out there.” They draw two tubes of blood and send him on his way. When he gets back to the locker room, Freddie shoots him a questioning looking but then Babs walks in and they have to get out onto the ice.

A couple of days later Auston gets a phone call. He’s pregnant and can _technically_ still play, the doctor reassures, up until his second trimester which isn’t helpful considering that he’s already three months in apparently. _Fuck_.  “Are you sure? I’m really pregnant?” Auston asks bewildered, because oh fuck. What does he tell Freddie?

***

Freddie takes the news surprisingly well, all things considered. Auston stuttered his way through explaining that he’s pregnant and that ‘It’s okay if you don’t want this baby’ although he had already committed himself to keeping it. Freddie was quiet, contemplating. Auston had started to tear up because what if Freddie _really_ didn’t want to stay with him now? But then Freddie just holds him and tells him that he’s so _happy_ because they’re gonna have a baby, that’ll look a little like him and a little like Freddie. When Auston calls and tells his parents there’s so much crying on both ends that Freddie makes Auston drink some water so that he doesn’t have a headache later on.

Management wants them to tell the team. Which all in all shouldn’t be a problem but Auston is so nervous about spilling the beans. It feels too early to tell anyone. He doesn’t want to jinx it, he wants this baby so badly.

“So. Uhhh,” Auston starts because he’s never told anyone before expect for Jordyn and Freddie that’s he’s bi and then to also reveal that ‘oh yeah, Freddie and I are dating’? Yikes. Freddie is incredibly wonderful, as per usual, and just says, “We’re dating. And expecting a baby.” The room is silent, everyone looking between the two of them and then to each other. Mitch is the first to speak of course.

“Wait a minute. You two are dating??” Mitch asks, shocked, “How did I not know this?? Matts, you know I would’ve been cool with it!” Everyone is looking at them and Auston wants to borrow his face into Freddie’s neck to hide and feel safe but the cats already out of the bag. Willy looks at them and he’s… not shocked it seems? But he does turn to Brownie and fucking collects some money. What a jackass, but a good natured one at least.

Auston is thankful everyone takes the news well until Zach goes and spills the damning evidence again, “What do you mean that you’re pregnant?? Auston, what the fuck?”

Auston feels like a deer in headlights because he wasn’t expecting to talk about it again? After he spilled the beans once? “It means he’s pregnant. I knocked him up and now we’re having a baby,” Freddie says bluntly, staring at Zach. There’s silence before Willy goes and excitedly says “How far along are you? Can you still play?”

It seemed like everyone had forgotten that Auston might not be able to play. And he can’t. He’s already in his second trimester and he refuses to risk this baby. He’s allowed to skate at least, but nothing more than that. “I can skate but no contact since I’m technically in my second trimester. I don’t want to risk anything.” Everyone nods like they get it but Auston knows that they don’t really get it.

“Does mean that I get to be honorary uncle?” Mitch asks before the room erupts in argumentative yelling about who’s what. Auston still can’t believe that everyone took it so well. He’s glad but so confused when Freddie places his hands on his waist. The touch makes Auston jump but it’s so comforting that he relaxes almost immediately.

“You doing okay?” Freddie asks in his ear, drawing a slight shiver in response. Auston leans back and lets himself rest against his boyfriend before replying, “Yeah, I am.”

***

His second trimester isn’t too bad. He’s finally no longer vomiting in the morning and his weight gain is normal. The backaches on the other hand are irritating, along with all the hair growth he’s getting, his stubble coming in quicker to the point he just stops trying to shave it. Plus he’s peeing all the damn time. Not only that but the fact that his nipples are always sore gets old real quick.

And Auston is so horny. Like, all the time.

Well, more so than before he got knocked up. But being pregnant has given him a more active sex drive and he wants something in him _now_. Luckily his boyfriend is always willing to fill him up.

***

He’s 20 weeks along and apparently his baby looks like a large banana. The ultrasounds make him tear up and Freddie just looks at him like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

They’re having a little girl. And he finds out that what he previously thought were butterflies in his stomach were _actually_ his baby moving. He crying when the nurse tells him that. The nurse is kind enough to let Freddie and him have a moment to themselves. After Auston stops crying, he complains about how his nipples hurt. It makes sense since he’ll have to nurse her but god does it suck.

***

When they get to practice the next day, Auston, well, _waddles_ in and he’s so fucking embarrassed but he’s just so happy. When they announce that they’re having a baby girl, the room _erupts_ in shouts of glee. Auston is crying again because everyone is so happy for them.

Freddie is standing behind him, a big warm heater and resting his hands on his baby bump. Freddie kisses his cheek, just a quick thing, but Auston beams at everyone afterwards.

***

His sisters start calling his bi-weekly updates “bumpdates”. He’s be more irritated if he didn’t secretly like it. He’s six months in, 24 weeks exactly, and Estella is the size of a cantaloupe.

They decided on Estella because it sounded nice and that she needed a pretty name. His mom says that she’s gonna be a pretty baby and Auston will never admit it but he thinks that too.

***

Auston hates to pump his chest. He doesn’t produce a lot of milk but doing so _hurts_ in the worst way possible. Freddie helps and sometimes distracts him with his mouth.

***

The team gets into the habit of talking to Auston’s belly. Not Auston himself, no. His _belly._ Auston would be more pissed off about it if Freddie didn’t whisper promises and sweet nothings to their baby. More often than not he’d tell their baby girl that she was gonna be so pretty and that they were going to spoil her so much. Talked about how proud of her daddy he is and how much he already loves her. Auston is so in love with Freddie when he does that. It reminds him that, yeah, their baby girl wasn’t expected but she’ll be so loved and it makes him smile, just for a second, before Mitch or Willy can chirp him. He _does_ hear the chirping about how he has to waddle a bit to get to the press box.

***

It’s around 8 months when the Braxton Hicks contractions start up. They don’t happen too often so Auston isn’t the one that’s been worrying about them. They just feel just like normal cramps and his OB/GYN says that that’s to be expected. His due date is approaching, faster than anticipated really, but Freddie and him are so excited. Their baby is almost here and she’ll be theirs. They pack his hospital bag, arguing about what gift from the boys to take. They decide on a plush of Carlton that's soft, that Mo gave them.

***

It’s the middle of the night, Auston gasps awake because he’s in pain. It’s in his lower back and it feels like it spreads to his lower belly. He tries to breathe through it, before realization kicks and Oh.  _Oh._ He's in labor. He's going to have a baby. The pain subsides for a little bit, Auston decides that it would be a good idea to shake Freddie awake before another contraction hits.

"Freddie. Freddie, wake up you fucker," Auston shakes Freddie with as much vigor as he can muster before another contraction hits. He whines, high pitched and pained, as Freddie groggily wakes up, sleep clouding his eyes a little bit. "Auston, baby, what's wrong?"

Auston whines again and grits out a "Baby. NOW." Before taking deep breaths to try to calm himself. Freddie looks confused until he realizes what Auston is saying. It makes him spring into action, dressing as fast as he can and gathering Auston’s overnight bag before getting Auston himself up. Auston keeps whining in pain and Freddie’s heart _aches_ to hear him in pain but their little girl wants to meet them.

***

Freddie is so in love with Estella Matthews-Andersen. She has his ginger hair but Auston's nose and she's  _perfect_ and Auston is crying now, looking at his sweet baby girl, their baby girl. 


End file.
